plunneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Pauling
Miss Pauling is the Administrator's assistant who works for both the RED and BLU teams in Team Fortress 2. She is known for doing the Administrator's dirty work. History Miss Pauling's history before her current job is unknown. It is not known why she took this job, or how she got so good at what she does. Appearances Comics * WAR! * Meet the Director * Bombinomicon * A Swissmas Story (not seen) * The Shadow Boxers * TF Comics #1: "Ring of Fired" * TF Comics #2: "Unhappy Returns" * TF Comics #3: "A Cold Day in Hell" * Catch Up Comic * TF Comics #4: "Blood in the Water" * The Contract TF2 Shorts * Expiration Date Game * She appeared on the opening screen throughout the Gun Mettle update * She gave out contracts throughout the Gun Mettle Update * She had dialogue in the Gun Mettle update, which you get to hear if you do a contract (or at this video). Appearance Although her appearance can vary, it generally remains similar. She is small, and has light skin and wears glasses, which can vary between mixes of Wayfarer, Butterfly, or Cat Eye. She has black hair, often tinted purple, which is pulled back into a large bun at the bottom of her head. Her eyes are green. She wears purple at all times in the comics, giving away that she works for the administrator, as well as implying that she works for both RED and BLU teams. She is shorter than any of the Mercenaries. She is described by Grey Mann as 'mousey'. Job Miss Pauling does a wide variety of things for the administrator. This includes... Killing people She picks off people who the Administrator needs gone. This means a lot of people. In The Contract, she shows Saxton a "phonebook" full of people the Administrator wants killed that week alone. Burying people This can be linked to killing people, but not necessarily always. She is shown giving Sniper tips on burying bodies in Blood in the Water when she sees that he could have dug his graves shallower, as long as he used a hacksaw. Dealing with the mercenaries Bribing them This is clearly seen in The Contract, when she confronts Saxton Hale on the fact that they didn't have enough guns to bribe the mercenaries with, which was due to a lack of money. In the Gun Mettle update, with the pass, Miss Pauling gives you contracts. You have to do tasks for her, which are implied to be set by the Administrator by Miss Pauling's voice lines. In reward for completing contracts, you receive weapons. You can also see this in WAR!, when she bribes Demoman to kill Soldier (his best friend) with the Eyelander and multiple other boxes (including ones labeled "Charge n Targe" and (presumabley) "Scottish Resistance") to make him do the task. Helping them When the mercenaries mess up, Miss Pauling is often there to clean up the mess. In Expiration Date, at the beginning, the mercenaries "completed" an unknown mission. However, they left multiple witnesses, which Miss Pauling had to kill and bury in order to keep them out of jail. Also in Expiration Date, when Scout presses the briefcase alarm, she promptly arrives, even on her only day off a year. She says "We'll get it back, and the Administrator never has to know.", implying she even covers for them from the Administrator. Reassembling them Six months after Grey Mann took over and she was left the message "> Miss Pauling > Hide" by the administrator, she received a letter that simply said "Assemble the team." This is a one time task, but is proving to be difficult. Dealing with other annoying people The Administrator seems to not do her deal making with other people, but instead sends Miss Pauling (or occasionally the TV head guys, depending on the situation). In The Contract, for example, Miss Pauling went to talk to Saxton Hale about the lack of guns. However, it's unknown if she was assigned this, or just knew what to do. Category:Azure's id Category:Characters Category:Tf2